This invention relates to connectors and more particularly to a bottle-connector for attaching a bottle in a location convenient to an individual
Individuals engaged in physical activities such as walking, jogging and cycling frequently carry bottles containing water, fruit juice or soft drinks. The bottles may be carried in their hands, in back-packs or on the frames or handle bars of their bicycles. The bottles can be a nuisance if they are held by hand. If they are in a back-pack or attached to a bicycle they may not be convenient to reach.
The bottle-connector of the subject invention overcomes such problems. The bottle may be conveniently located on an individual""s wrist, around his neck or elsewhere to his body or to a back-pack. It may also be attached to his clothing. The bottle is not held in the individual""s hand unless he wishes to drink from it and therefore the bottle does not interfere with the activity in which he is engaged unless he is actually drinking from the bottle.
As indicated, the bottle-connector of the invention serves to attach a bottle to an individual""s body or to the apparel worn by him. The bottle is of the type which has a neck in which an annular ridge or groove is formed. The bottle-connector includes an elastic O-ring adapted to be snugly fitted in the groove or adjacent to the ridge and to be removable therefrom by causing resilient expansion of the O-ring sufficient to allow such removal. A link in the form of a rigid ring is connected to the O-ring and the rigid ring is attached to the clothing of the individual, a back-pack or around his body by connecting means.
Briefly the bottle-connector of the invention is adapted to connect a bottle in a location convenient to an individual. The bottle is of the type having a neck in which an annular groove or ridge is formed. The bottle-connector includes: a resilient O-ring having a first opening in which the neck is adapted to be received; means for adjusting the first opening to an effective size such that the O-ring is snugly accommodated within the groove where the bottle has an annular groove or to an effective size smaller than the outer diameter of the ridge where the bottle has an annular ridge such that the O-ring is securely connected to the bottle. The connector also has a link connected to the O-ring and means for connecting the link in the location.